onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Peto Peto no Mi
The Peto Peto no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to control any living creature by giving them a green gel-like collar. It was eaten by Breed. Etymology *"Peto" comes from "petto", the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "pet". *In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Pet-Pet Fruit, similar to the Japanese version. Strengths and Weaknesses The power of the fruit allows Breed to control all living things by giving them collars. This collar first appears from his hand in the form of a green slime-like substance and is then either placed or thrown onto the victim's neck. The user can then control his victims' bodies against their will by issuing demands to them. The user can also bring out the full potential of its victim to use as his strength. The user can place a collar over oneself, and give orders to oneself to bring out his/her own full power and when doing so the collar begins to glow a bright red color. These orders can cause the victims to levitate. Despite the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, Breed's collars can work underwater without any apparent impairment, similarly to the keys Galdino creates that can open seastone handcuffs. As the collars are projectiles, they can be dodged with ease by a sufficiently fast and alert opponent. Also, even though the user can control their victim's body, they cannot control their consciousness and senses. Another weakness is that the victim must be able to hear and comprehend the command for it to take effect, as seen when Breed had to repeat his order to Caesar that he "lie down" after Caesar failed to hear it the first time and when he lost control of Luffy and Law when they were wearing earplugs. If the victims exert enough willpower, they can resist the commands the user gives (at least for a short time), as shown when Breed told his pets to get off of him while they were restraining him, but refused to obey. If the user of the fruit is knocked unconscious, the collars that were already put on the victims will shatter and disappear. The fruit also lacks any direct offensive or defensive abilities. Aside from this, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, although the power itself does not appear to be. Usage Breed uses it to control many animals like a kung-fu dugong, and even Chopper, by throwing collars at their necks which solidify and make them their "pets". He is also shown to be able to place collars onto humans, such as Luffy and Law as well as Caesar. According to Breed, he can do it with any living thing, turning it into his "pet" as well. Breed intends to use this ability in conjuncture with SMILEs to transform every human on the planet into animals and enslave them. Trivia *The Devil Fruit's name can be mistaken as , which can mean "sticky". *This is also the second Devil Fruit to have its name misheard as some other unrelated (and just as offensive to the user) word. The first being Eric's Kama Kama no Mi being mistaken as "okama" (crossdresser). Coincidentally, both Devil Fruits belong to filler antagonists. *The green gel produced is similar in appearance to the candy syrup of Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi. References Site Navigation ca:Peto Peto no Mi fr:Peto Peto no Mi it:Peto Peto id:Peto Peto no Mi pl:Zwierz-Zwierzakowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia